


Bleeding out from the waist down (Biting)

by Schren28



Series: Kinktober2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Crack, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve Is A Meatball, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is a super sleeper, Tony has many colorful nicknames for Steve, Vampire Steve Rogers, basically a married couple, like not kidding this is so cracky that its like snorting glitter and sneezing rainbows, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schren28/pseuds/Schren28
Summary: Kinktober day 6: Biting“Please…” He panted spreading his legs even further, causing a few droplets of blood to run down his leg and onto the floor. Steve fucking growled at the overt display and kneeled before him to catch the streams of blood, from his inner thighs.





	Bleeding out from the waist down (Biting)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is my first fic here so fuck yeah! I'm planning to reorganize this for the 31 days of kinktober but the stony discord inspire me to actually put some work up. But hopefully this inspire me to write more, but we'll see I guess~

“Whoever the fuck said that dating a vampire was ‘sexy’ can go shove it up their own ass.” Tony grumbled, from his porcelain throne, as he once again disinfected and bandaged his mutilated thighs. He had bloody bites up and down his plush thighs from his last “feeding session” with his hungry hungry vampire hippo. Each dab of the alcohol drenched cotton ball, on his spread thighs, made a hiss escape from between Tony’s clenched lips. Steven, ‘I’m sorry baby I’m sleepy,” Rogers always seems to pass out right after wringing his blood and orgasms from him. 

“...Doll? You alright in there?”

“No you giant tick!” Tony’s eye shot to the ajar bathroom door, and watched it stutter from the tone of his voice. “Get your fine pasty ass in here and help ME!”

Steve opened the door enough for his head to peak in, but ducked right out when Tony threw a roll of toilet paper at it. “I’m sorry!” Steve yelped from his safety zone. “It’s just that you’re so...delicious,’ he groaned in that deep husky voice of his, ‘Sweetness, I’m just so full of you that makes me drowsy that’s all.” Failing to resist the shiver that thought brought to mind he called out, “Yeah, is that right? Well right now I’m full of your unborn spawns and bleeding out like I got into a fight with Kujo, so you won’t get any sympathy from me.”

There was a soft chuckle from the other room and the sound of something (probably the idiots head) hitting the wood door, making it weakly creak open ever so slightly more. “Just let me in so I can make it up to you...Please?” 

“God, Steve, just get in here.”

The door opened once again, revealing Steve, in all his naked blood covered glory. Whose crimson irides seemed to suggest that Stevie was no longer his sleeping beauty. He prowled closer seemingly silent on the tile floors with an unrivaled bloodthirsty aura. “Sweetness,’ Tony trembled and leaned slightly closer at the endearment, ‘ You want me to lick up that mess I made?”

“Please…” He panted spreading his legs even further, causing a few droplets of blood to run down his leg and onto the floor. Steve fucking growled at the overt display and kneeled before him to catch the streams of blood, from his inner thighs. Then flinching away and gagging at the taste of alcohol on his delicate super vampire taste buds. “Wow if I knew you would react like that to just a little bit of disinfectant I would have been rubbing garlic on my legs along time ago.” 

“Okay I deserved that.” Steve heaved at the mention of garlic but something like guilt flitted across his face at the smattering of bandages. Steve pressed a hand to his cheek and pressed a tiny peck to his kiss swollen lips, Tony conceded and gave him a quick kiss back trying to convey that there were no hard feelings. His boyfriend sighed and leaned away to compose himself, taking a minute to just breathe or the equivalent for a vampire. When he looked back he had that confident tactile look in his eyes that he usually only had in battle, now it was like a predator who was about to seize its prey. Steve snapped forward and grabbed Tony by his ankles. All he could do was release a small whimper as Steve placed them on his own shoulders. “Well if I can’t lick ya up right now,’ He crooned, nuzzling the back of Tony’s thigh, ‘how about I just give ya some new marks, hmmm?” 

This wasn’t how this was supposed to go! Tony was pissed at him, for all the times Steve crashed on top of him after coming; leaving Tony bleeding out on HIS $67,000 Swedish mattress. But LORD the promise in his voice had him rethink playing hard to get.

“Steve, oh baby, that sounds so good. But I don’t think I can take lose more blood tonight.”

“Who said anything about drawing blood, doll.” Steve chuckled changing his grip from his ankles to knees and pushing them back so that the tips of Tony’s toes hit the wall. Tony involuntarily gasped at the first hint of teeth scraping at his back left thigh.

“Steve-”

“Shush, darling I’m gonna take care of you.’ Steve interrupted with a tiny nibble in the same spot. ‘Leave you wanting and then clean you up like I should have done a while ago.”His ass slide forward thanks to both the position and surprise from the contact, making his vampire’s eyes glimmer. 

“Oh fuck. Steve you bloated albino, please stop teasing!” He cried jerking the thigh his evil boyfriend was tasting, into his face.

“Ash you vish.” Steve mumbled unclearly into said thigh, like the meatball he was. He licked a stripe up the thigh and then ghosted his chilled breath right back down the damp spot. Tony was about to start shouting obscenities because he needed Steve’s fucking chompers on him yesterday when he felt dulled canines sink into him. 

“Shoooo tashty.” Steve groaned his teeth sinking deeper into his flesh. Little Anthony seemed to plump up to that and was almost up for round two. Steve meanwhile was focused solely on his ministrations swapping between claiming unmarked territory and lapping at the bloody puncture wounds from before. 

“Count Capula, don’t talk with your mouth full it’s rude.” He hardly managed to snark as he writhed against Steve’s solid hold. “What are you gonna do, gag me?” Steve’s gaze drifted towards his hardening cock. “If you bite my dick I swear to-” He choked as a tongue boldly licked him from balls to the now leaking head. 

“Steve!” He screamed struggling to clamp his thighs together, as Steve clutched his knees tighter, leaving Tony grasping at the seat under him from the rush of pleasure. 

In response the bastard just winked and returned to teething at the purpeling bruises, leaving him stunned speechless.

“Oh that is it Rogers! Get up here and make me cum like a man!!!” He shook in his awkward position trying to get Steve's attention back on his weeping dick. 

“Now Tony, no need to be prejudiced.’ He loomed over him pressing his hips against Tony, grinding down on him causing them both to groan at the contact, ‘We both know there have been many of all associations before me to make you cum. Hmmmm... but it seems I have you all to myself now, and I love my little slut”

“O-Oh! I lov-Love you! Ah! I’m close! I’m so close, that’s right baby I’m your little slut to use. So please use me-”

Black pupils expanded taking over the red, until he looked damn demonic in his lust. God the knowledge that he could do that to a national icon was heedy. 

He was shocked out of his head space when he felt a sharp jaw pushing into his face. Steve rubbed against Tony’s facial hair inhaling the scent of sweet copper and mahogany that floated throughout the bathroom. 

“Mine!” He roared loud enough that it probably woke the whole fucking tower up, but it was totally worth all the angry emojis he was gonna receive the next morning from the team. 

Tony couldn’t not pant against his mouth and just let himself be claimed by the monster in front of him. 

And boy did Steve take.

Steve rutted faster and faster against Tony's fully hardened cock, removing his harsh grip so that Tony could cling to him through his rising orgasm. Tongues swirling together and tasting the residue blood, had Steve outright tongue fucking his gaping mouth. All Steve had to do was press a digit against his still loose asshole and he was cumming with a keen. “I love you! Oh I love you so much Stevie!” He babbled through his orgasm scratching his nails down Steve’s muscular back ,when teeth suddenly punctured his neck and he blacked out from the pull.

 

Tony jolted awake with a shout fingers pressing against his newly bandaged neck. He stared at the popcorn ceiling trying to process what happened last night to leave him this sore, when he remembered Steve.

“I’m sorry..”

Tony’s eyes bulged as he heard the voice of he who shall no longer be named. He started to wrestle out of the blanket burrito he was currently in and found Steve hiding behind the armchair by the bedroom door, looking somehow paler than the bloodless vampire had any right to be.

“STEVEN ROGERS GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!” 

“Babe! I didn’t mean to bite your neck! You just smelled so good and you were so desp-”

He was cut off as a dildo from their shared nightstand smacked him in the face. “Tony! Stop! I know it’s gonna be hard to explain but you can just tell Pepper you were attacked by one of those disgusting werewolves!” He shouted as he dodged the diverse selection of sex toys Tony flung at him.

He tried to launch himself at his stupid stupid love but he felt a wrenching pain and collapsed at the foot of the mattress. Steve ever the worried boyfriend dashed forwards to cradle Tony in his bulging arms. Which honestly Steven should know better than to fall for, 'get help'. So it was really his own fault, when Tony narrowed his sights on a hardened nipple.

Steve’s high pitched scream as Tony latched his teeth onto his pec was all the avengers would talk about for weeks to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ Schren28!!!!


End file.
